


i wish you'd stay with me

by Anonymous



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Arguing, Boys Kissing, Cheating, Complicated Relationships, Emotional Constipation, Enemies to Friends, Homophobic Assault, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Ish?? - Freeform, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mild Blood, No Sex, Past Rape/Non-con, Pizza, Psychological Trauma, Self-Harm, Whump, ambiguous flirting, kim woojin is nice but grumpy, light whorephobia, sad boys, set in america i guess, whimpering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 06:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21049559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Woojin was quiet while getting out his first aid kit, glancing at Chris in the corner of his eye."You didn’t answer me, what did you do?" Woojin grumbled and turned back to Chris, who flinched."Nothing."ETA: I DO NOT CONSENT FOR MY WORKS TO BE TAKEN FROM AO3 AND UPLOADED TO ANY OTHER APPS/SITES





	i wish you'd stay with me

**Author's Note:**

> yeah...... im back again, five days later, with 4.6k written over *checks my google docs* roughly 26 hours. not rlly edited after i finished it
> 
> title from two coffins by against me!
> 
> if you find something you think should be tagged for that isnt, please leave a comment abt it! i appreciate the help
> 
> thank you 🐺anon on cc, who gave me an amazing request that turned into this somehow

The only one who could be knocking on his door at two in the morning was Chris. Woojin sighed heavily, throwing his blanket to the floor and getting out of bed to walk angrily to his door.

"What the fuck do you-" He started, but cut himself off when he saw Chris' bruised face, tears silently streaming down his face. 

"I need help." He said quietly, and Woojin stepped to the side to let him in. Chris limped slowly, and Woojin pushed down the compassion rising in his stomach. He had his jacket in one hand, and he dropped it unceremoniously on the floor.

"What the hell did you do Chris?" Woojin muttered, grabbing Chris' left arm and putting it over his shoulders to help him walk. Chris' whimpered quietly, but let Woojin lead him into his small bathroom and set him down on the toilet seat.

Woojin was quiet while getting out his first aid kit, glancing at Chris in the corner of his eye.

"You didn’t answer me, what did you do?" Woojin grumbled and turned back to Chris, who flinched.

"Nothing." He muttered, flinching again when Woojin kicked the small plastic stool so it was in front of Chris and sat down.

"So you're gonna be a bastard and not tell me? Sure, I'm the only one who gives a shit if you die or not." Woojin said, and Chris gave him a shocked look.

"I didn’t know you even cared about me..." He said, a small smirk playing on his busted lips. Woojin rolled his eyes.

"I said I'm the only one who gives a shit if you die or not, not that I care about you." Woojin sneered. "Show me where you're hurt." He added, and Chris winked before he started unbuttoning his torn plaid shirt.

"If you wanted to see me naked you could have just asked." He joked, though it fell flat when Woojin saw the slash wound on his stomach. Woojin helped him slide the shirt off and threw it to the floor, getting up so he could get some washcloths.

“Your right shoulder is dislocated, so I have to set that first. How are your legs?” He said, not expecting Chris to whimper again.

“I don’t think, I don’t think I can take my pants off by myself.” He mumbled, and Woojin raised his eyebrows at him. “My back hurts… a lot.” Woojin stepped closer to him again, leaning over him to look at his back; his face contorted into a grimace when he saw the practically flayed skin on Chris’ back.

Woojin didn’t say anything more, instead carefully grabbing Chris’ arm to relocate the shoulder. Chris turned his head to the side, but Woojin could still see his brown eyes fill with tears. Woojin took a deep breath before pulling his arm straight down and popping the shoulder back in; Chris choked out a sob, but his tears didn’t spill. Woojin guided him to hold his own arm steady, so he could get an ace bandage and a square of fabric to wrap Chris’ arm. He sat down on the stool again, realizing he had to clean some of the wounds first. He set down the fabric and the bandage in Chris’ lap, not missing how he squeezed his legs together when Woojin’s fingers brushed over his bare skin through the rips of his jeans.

“I have to clean and wrap your wounds before I can bandage your shoulder. Hold your arm steady.” Woojin instructed quietly, and Chris nodded.

“Can I- can you give me something to bite down on?” He asked quietly, and Woojin scratched his head while pondering.

“Wait here.” He then said, slipping out of his bathroom and into his bedroom, where he found his bit gag where he had left it; in its box inside his closet. 

When he came back with the silicone and leather toy in his hands, Chris raised his eyebrows at him.

“Really? Are you gonna tie me up with the bandage too?” He said, and Woojin rolled his eyes.

“If I really wanted to take advantage of you I would have done it already, don’t you think?” He said harshly, immediately regretting it when Chris’ head sunk down between his shoulders.

“I wouldn’t have come here if I thought you would do that.” He mumbled, and Woojin wanted to kick himself. Chris had a bad history with men, with men who had taken advantage of his kindness, and Woojin was very well aware of that.

“Sorry.” He muttered, trying to be gentle when he inserted the silicone bit and loosely attached the belt behind his head. He didn’t want to pull it tight, since Chris needed to be able to spit it out if he wanted to.

Chris chewed hard on it while Woojin started to clean his wounds, starting with the ones on his previously dislocated arm and on his left shoulder. Woojin used a clean pair of tweezers to remove bits of gravel and glass from his the deepest wounds and drop them in the trash. Chris’ quiet whimpering made Woojin’s stomach twist, and the sadistic part of his sexuality was screaming, but he pushed it down to focus on the injured man in front of him.

Chris hissed loudly when Woojin dabbed his wounds with a cloth soaked in warm, soapy water, dissolving the dried up dirt and blood. They made tense eye contact, and Woojin had to look away before he did something stupid, like crying, or trying to comfort Chris, or kissing him. 

“So, are you gonna tell me what happened?” He asked, and Chris snorted. He glanced down at his mouth and then looked Woojin in the eyes, raising one eyebrow. Woojin sighed, rinsing off Chris’ arm and dabbing it dry, cleaning off his other shoulder too. 

Woojin had to scoot closer to be able to properly wrap his shoulder, too close for him to not glance down at Chris’ lips, still pretty and pink under the bruises. Chris seemed to have a similar problem, because his ears turned pink when Woojin stuck the tip of his tongue out between his lips. Woojin let out a puff of air through his nose while he finished wrapping the bandage around his chest and then created a sling with the fabric.

Chris pushed the bit out with his tongue so it dropped down on his arm, a string of spit connecting the silicone and his mouth for a second before it broke.

“Can I get some water?” He asked hoarsely, and Woojin grabbed a cup from the sink, filling it halfway with water. He decided against handing it over, instead cradling Chris’ jaw and holding the cup to his lips. The other man rolled his eyes but opened his mouth, quickly gulping down the water.

“Do you need a break?” Woojin asked, and Chris shook his head. He pushed the bit into his mouth again with his free hand, turning around with some struggle so Woojin had access to his back. He was hunched over, and Woojin took the opportunity to let his heart shatter at how broken Chris looked, broad and strong body seeming so small and weak under Woojin’s hands.

It was during moments like that, that Woojin wished that they weren’t as antagonistic with each other. He wished that things had been different.

But they weren’t. The only reason Chris even trusted him to patch him up was because he had proved that he wasn’t _ that _ much of a douchebag, that he wouldn’t hurt him when he was already wounded.

“I think you’ll need to sleep on your stomach for a while.” Woojin mumbled, looking over the slashes to find that they were very clean. Chris hummed in response, squirming when Woojin put one hand on his waist to hold him still. 

“I think I’ll be fine.” Chris mumbled, and judging by how he groaned loudly he didn’t put the gag back into his mouth. Woojin rubbed his thumb over Chris’ skin as he studied the wounds closer, coming to the conclusion that they could heal fine without stitches. He turned to his first aid kit again, getting out the ointment and opening the large tub.

“This might hurt a little.” He mumbled before scooping up ointment and smearing it down Chris’ spine. The other man cried out, and Woojin hushed him, soothing his hand down his side and trying to offer comfort in some way.

“‘A little’ my ass.” Chris grumbled. “That fucking stings.” Woojin chuckled dryly.

“It’ll help in the long run, no need to be a baby.” He said, and Chris only groaned in response. He obediently lifted his arms when Woojin wrapped his upper body, only hissing quietly when Woojin tightened the fabric.

“Your legs now?” Woojin asked quietly, and Chris stood up on wobbly legs. He leaned heavily on Woojin as the other man pulled off his ratty sneakers and tugged his jeans down.

“Again, a weird way to get in my pants.” Chris joked weakly, and Woojin pinched his thigh as he stood up.

“If this is your way of trying to flirt with me, it’s not working.” Woojin said with an eyeroll, even if Chris smiling and scrunching his nose at him made his stomach feel warm.

“Please get the gravel out of my knees before we do something stupid.” Chris said, sitting down again with a heavy sigh. Woojin decided to kneel while cleaning his knees, ignoring Chris’ mild blushing.

Woojin had to hold Chris’ legs down so they wouldn’t twitch, resorting to caging in his feet with his own knees. He had to carefully peel some loose skin off, sharing a grimace with Chris when he dropped it in the trash. He wiped his knees clean before wrapping them up. He was too focused on making sure the bandages were smooth and even to realize Chris was crying, only looking up when tear drops fell onto the other man’s thighs.

“Chris?” Woojin questioned, which only made him cry harder, slightly shaking his head and looking away from him.

“It-it’s nothing, thanks for helping me.” He mumbled, trying to stand up but held down by Woojin.

“I’m not done you idiot.” Woojin grumbled, getting up again to sit on his stool. He kept Chris in place with his steel gaze, grabbing his chin with three fingers to hold him in place while he cleaned his scrapes and his split lip. Chris’ crying had calmed to sniffles, and he wiped his wet eyes with his uninjured hand. 

“I have to go home Woojin. I can’t stay.” He whispered, trying to get Woojin to look him in the eyes. “Woojin. Please.” Woojin paused his ministrations, searching Chris’ face for some kind of explanation.

“Something is very wrong if you’re begging to go home.” He stated gruffly, going back to wiping off the dried blood on Chris’ mouth.

“Woojin… Woo, please.” Chris begged, and that made Woojin’s stomach do a flip. “She’ll hurt me if I don’t come home in time.” Woojin let out a deep, shaky breath.

“So… you’re still with Sophie?” He asked, burying his face in his hand when Chris nodded. He sighed, shaking his head before going back to cleaning his face.

“I need to go home.” Chris said in a panicked hush, and Woojin quickly got up and locked the door to the bathroom; terrible idea, because Chris stood up in panic and nearly fell over into the bathtub. Woojin managed to wrap his arm around his waist just in time, helping Chris sit down on the toilet seat again. His eyes were hazy and his breathing heavy, and Woojin sat down on the stool again.

“Chris…” He whispered, putting one hand on the other man’s thigh and squeezing. Predictably, he whimpered but didn’t shake his hand off.

“She’s gonna rip my hair out if I don’t go home.” He said instead. “Woojin-”

“I’m not letting that happen, Chris.” Woojin interrupted him. “I told you, I don’t want you to die and that is the only thing that would happen if she got to decide.” He said fiercely, and Chris ran a hand through his already messy curls.

“I’m scared.” He whispered, and Woojin was surprised to find his own vision obscured by tears. He rubbed aggressively at his eyes, not wanting Chris to see him weak.

“She can’t hurt you here.” He said resolutely, picking up the ointment to smear it on Chris’ scrapes. Chris closed his eyes while he worked, only opening them when Woojin smoothed large bandaids over his skin.

Chris opened his mouth to say something but Woojin stood up abruptly to unlock the door. He didn’t look Chris in the eyes, just left the bathroom again to get some clothes for him.

He came back with a pair of sweatpants and a large, zip-up hoodie and placed them on the sink. When he looked at Chris he noticed the other man had taken off the gag and discarded it in the sink.

“I’ll help you put them on.” He said quietly, and Chris took a deep breath before attempting to stand up. His knees gave out after wobbling for a second, and he would have fallen over if Woojin hadn’t caught him. He let out a deep groan, as Woojin had to wrap his arms around his torso to hold him up.

Woojin huffed, sitting Chris down again and grabbing the sweatpants. He helped Chris put his feet into the legs and pulled them up to his knees. He held the sweatpants there and then helped Chris lean on his shoulder so he could stand up. Sitting him back down, he adjusted the waist and carefully tightened the strings into a knot. His knuckles brushed too close to Chris’ crotch while doing so, but he just pulled his hands away quickly.

The hoodie was easier to pull on, since Woojin only had to pull on one sleeve and wrap the other around Chris’ sling. He pulled the hood up to, tucking Chris’ heat-damaged hair in underneath it.

“You need to eat.” Woojin said gruffly, helping Chris stand up again and leading him out of the bathroom. Chris tried to protest, but one sharp look from Woojin made him shut up.

Woojin didn’t have a dining table, finding it useless when the only one eating in his apartment was him and he’d rather sit on his couch. He sat down with Chris and then adjusted how he was sitting so he wouldn’t put too much stress on his injured arm. Standing up again, he looked down at Chris for a second; he was so tired, and he could barely keep his eyes open.

Woojin buried his face in his hands, not caring that his stubble dragged painfully against his palms.

“I have frozen pizza. Do you want ham or mozzarella?” He said without removing his hands from his face.

“Mozzarella. I’m eating vegetarian.” Chris responded, and Woojin decided to not question his second statement. Instead he walked over to his kitchenette, turning on the oven. He busied himself with preparing plates and such while it preheated, only turning around when he heard a thud and Chris holding back a scream of pain. His eyes widened as he saw the man collapsed by the couch. He was biting down on his hand, injured arm pulled into an obviously painful position.

“What the fuck, Chris?” Woojin shouted, rushing over to pull him up. Chris gritted his teeth, angrily kicking at Woojin when he set him down on the couch again.

“You can’t keep me here against my will!” He shouted back. 

“I don’t fucking care what you want! What you want is gonna get you killed, and I’m not gonna stand by and let that happen.” Woojin barked, holding Chris down by his good shoulder so he wouldn’t try to get up again. Chris growled up at him, the movement making his lip split again. Blood slowly trickled down his chin. Woojin took a deep breath. Chris opened his mouth again.

“Kim!? Are you in there?” Came an obviously drunk voice from the front door, and Chris and Woojin froze. “Open the fucking door!” 

Woojin grabbed the blanket draped over the back of the couch and threw it over Chris. He used the back of his hand to wipe the blood off, smearing it on his pyjama shorts.

“Pretend you’re asleep.” He hissed to him and pulled the hood down over his eyes, before running over to the door. He cracked it open to peek out, stomach flipping when he saw his neighbor Phil, face red and angry.

“What the hell are you doing in here? You got yourself a rentboy again?” Phil sneered, and Woojin had to hold back the urge to roll his eyes.

“Is it any of your business?” He bit, and flinched when Phil slammed his fist on his door.

“Y’know I don’t like you bringing fucking whores into the building.” Phil jabbed his finger in Woojin’s face. “If I had a choice you wouldn’t even be allowed to live here.” Woojin’s eyes narrowed.

“You done?” He spit out, and when Phil turned his back with a huff he slammed the door shut and locked it. He kicked the door for good measure, before turning his attention back to Chris.

Chris looked up at him, only his eyes visible where he was peeking out of the blanket and hoodie. Woojin sighed, dragging himself over to the couch and flopping down next to Chris.

“So, he was a jerk.” Chris stated, and Woojin only grunted in response. A glance at the oven told him he could put the pizzas in soon.

“So are you gonna try to make my life harder and try to run away again?” He asked, and when he looked over at Chris, the other man was picking at the blanket.

“I’m guessing I wouldn’t be able to get far without that asshole getting on my dick about it.” He said, and Woojin let out a humourless laugh.

They sat in silence until the oven pinged, and Woojin got up to put the pizzas in. Chris stayed silent until Woojin set the plate down in front of him on the sofa table.

“I don’t think I can eat by myself.” He said softly, watching as Woojin cut up his pizza.

“I was expecting that.” Woojin said quietly, picking up a slice and holding it to Chris’ mouth. Chris breathed out through his nose before taking a small bite. He chewed slowly, eyes half closed while he let Woojin feed him the pizza.

As he fed him, Woojin studied his face. The bags under his eyes were dark, and Woojin could only guess Sophie was keeping him up at night in the worst kind of way. His eyebrows were furrowed together, presumably from the pain he was in. Chris was holding his injured arm gingerly above the blanket, and seeing his fingers twitch involuntarily made something twist in Woojin’s chest.

“Woojin?” Chris' voice brought him back to reality, and he sighed.

“Sorry.”

“I’m full. You can eat now.” Chris said with a yawn, and Woojin stared down at his tepid pizza. Not having the energy to cut it up in slices he rolled it up instead, solemnly shoving it into his mouth. A giggle like bells came from next to him, and he nearly choked on his food when he realized it came from Chris. He swallowed down the bite and coughed, immediately taking another bite when his throat was clear. 

Chris fell asleep while Woojin ate, so Woojin had to tiptoe while cleaning up their plates so he wouldn’t wake him. After, he gave in to his stress and pulled out his pack of cigarettes from his leather jacket. He opened his window so he could lean through it to blow the smoke out, sighing heavily while lighting it.

He looked out over the city while he slowly smoked, contemplating putting out his cigarette on his arm. It wasn’t like it would look out of place on his skin, that had already been scarred too many times to count. 

A stiff breeze nearly ripped the cigarette butt out of his fingers, so he smashed it against his wrist before flicking it out the window and closing it. 

“Woo…?” Woojin dug his nails into his palm when he heard Chris’ sleepy voice, and he looked over his shoulder at him. He was sitting up, hood pushed back so his hair poofed up around his head like a halo, eyes and lips puffy. He squinted at Woojin. Woojin rubbed his freshly burnt wrist against his shorts.

“Do you need something?” He asked, uncharacteristically gentle, and Chris scratched over his bandaids.

“I’m cold. A-and I’m scared.” He mumbled. “You make me feel safer.” He added in a whisper. Woojin swallowed hard. “Can you sit with me?” 

“I need to sleep.” Woojin said dumbly, rubbing his wrist harder. Chris shrunk, his gaze falling to the floor.

“O-oh. Okay.” He said quietly, clearly defeated. Woojin wanted to throw himself out of his window.

“Come sleep in my bed.” He finally said, and Chris looked up at him in shock. “I’ll get you extra blankets too. Just- I’ll carry you there if you want.” He added, and Chris bit his lip. After a long moment he nodded, and the seven steps Woojin had to take to the couch felt electric.

Woojin held his breath while sitting down next to Chris and pulling him closer. Chris whimpered quietly when Woojin lifted him into his lap and he had to adjust his arm, but relaxed when Woojin rubbed his good arm and smiled meekly at him. He stood up with a low grunt, walking slowly around the couch and to his bedroom. He kept his eyes straight ahead, because if he looked down at Chris he was pretty sure he would do something dumb, like falling over or kissing him.

Chris let out a shaky breath when Woojin laid him down on his side on his low bed. Woojin made sure his shoulder was in a good position before walking to his closet, where he had a stack of nicer blankets he saved for when the winter got too cold for the building to handle. 

Chris had sat up - with clear struggle, judging by how his eyes were filled with tears - and was tugging at his sweatpants, in a fruitless attempt to get them off. Woojin dropped the blankets on the bed to help him, gently pushing him so he laid down on his back. He pulled the sweatpants off with ease, wrapping his hand around Chris’ back to pull him up again. He discarded the hoodie and sweatpants on the floor, but before he could wrap him up in blankets Chris put his hand on his arm.

“Can you…” He started, and his face mirrored the conflict Woojin felt inside. “We can share body warmth. If you also… get undressed. Skin to skin.” He sounded mostly hesitant, but his red ears gave away his embarassment.

“Sure.” Woojin said, pulling off his T-shirt before he could change his mind. He shoved his shorts down too, ignoring how Chris’ gaze was glued to his body, eyes wide as plates. He sunk down on the bed and started laying out the blankets, layering them on top of his duvet. Chris quietly pulled the duvet over himself, scooting closer to Woojin.

Woojin could feel the warmth radiating from him, and he had to take a deep breath to control himself. He made sure the blankets were spread evenly before laying down as well, on his side so he was facing Chris. Being so close, he couldn’t avoid looking straight into his eyes, and he hesitantly raised his hand to caress Chris’ cheek, wiping away the stray tears.

“Thank you Woojin.” Chris whispered, just barely leaning into Woojin’s palm. “You’re a good guy.” He added, and Woojin grimaced and retracted his hand.

“Can you tell me what happened now?” He asked, and Chris sighed.

“Guess I can’t avoid telling you now?” He mumbled to himself, shoving his head into the pillow and rubbing, his hair falling over his eyes. “I was at a gay bar earlier today. I guess I drew a lot of attention to myself on the way out, ‘cause these two guys followed me and assaulted me.” He said, and Woojin bit his lip. “If I had gone home Sophie would have known I was at a gay bar, and I don’t even want to think about what would happen if she had found out I was still going.” Chris drew in a shaky breath, and Woojin moved closer, so their knees were pressing together gently.

“Why are you still with her?” Woojin asked quietly, and Chris shrugged his shoulders, grimacing at how it put stress on his shoulder.

“‘Cause she’s the only constant in my life, now that my parents are back in Australia.” Woojin sighed heavily.

“It’s not ‘cause she would fucking freak out if you tried to break up? Y’know, like she did two years ago?” He said, and Chris’ face hardened.

“Where would I go? I don’t exactly have any friends aside from her or… Well, you.” He said.

“Is that what we are? When the last time we met each other ended with you punching me in the gut?” Woojin wasn’t angry, he just felt sad. Chris looked away from him, but didn’t scoot away from him. Rather he moved closer, and Woojin felt like his heart was gonna implode.

“I’m still sorry about that, y’know. I don’t like hurting you. I don’t want you to hate me.” Chris admitted. “I just don’t know how to fix this without going back to Australia.”

“I could never-” Woojin started, stopping when he saw Chris’ eyes, wide and tearfilled. “I could never hate you, Chris.” He continued, raising his hand to his face to wipe away the tear that had slipped down his skin.

“Then why have you pushed me away? Why do you not want me to get closer with you?” Chris whimpered, not resisting when Woojin carefully pulled him closer and cradled his head against his shoulder.

“‘Cause I’m scared. I’m- I’m so fucking scared. But I don’t want to push you away.” He whispered, voice thick with tears as he tried to keep it together. “I-I care about you. I know I said I didn’t but I do, I care about you and it scares me.” The confession made Chris let out a quiet sob, and their tears started flowing until they were crying loudly, holding each other tight as they shook.

It was a terrifying relief to finally admit it, but it was a relief nonetheless. 

“I care about you too, Woo.” Chris whispered into his ear, and Woojin buried his nose in Chris’ curls, feeling like he would burst if he didn’t hold him as close as possible.

Woojin didn’t know how long they laid there, but the sun was rising when he finally stopped sobbing. Woojin pushed Chris' hair back from his face, careful with his bandaids, and slid his hand down so he was cradling his jaw. Chris smiled tiredly at him, his own hand coming up to rest around Woojin’s neck. They both hesitated, but then Chris pulled him down until their lips met, a slow, clumsy greeting, but long overdue. They pulled away a little, just for a breath, before kissing again, gently and slowly, and Woojin’s heart surged when he felt Chris smile against his lips.

Even if they would have to face their problems again, it felt good to be able to forget about the rest of the world for a few hours. Even if it was only for a few hours.

**Author's Note:**

> so... thank you for reading! please leave me a comment and kudos if you liked uwu (also curse you min youve made me use uwu and owo now)
> 
> [25th Oct EDIT] folks,,,,,,,,,, lovely cory over on twt made [lovely fanart for this fic!](https://twitter.com/jisungs_hsbnd/status/1187771239131176961?s=20)  
go check it out, im gonna cry about it now
> 
> [my twitter!](https://twitter.com/toothywoochan)  
[my curiouscat!](https://curiouscat.me/toothywoochan)


End file.
